


Naissance d'un Démon

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [7]
Category: Blood+
Genre: Chiropteran transformation, F/M, Gen, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Pour ne pas effrayer Saya, Hagi n'a jamais osé se transformer complètement. Nathan a décidé d'y remédier. Si Saya est le problème, il pense qu'elle peut aussi être la solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est évoquée aux chapitres 9 et 10 de la partie I de Revanche.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. C'était impossible. Hagi était impossible ! Voilà des mois qu'il l'entraînait et Hagi ne lui avait toujours pas montrer son autre apparence. Ses ailes... Ses mains... Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin que cela.

Tout ceci avait finit par faire entrer Nathan dans une colère noire mais Hagi s'était contenté de fixer son regard d'acier sur lui et était resté impassible, attendant que l'orage passe.

Ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer ainsi. Il avait pourtant eu une longue conversation avec Hagi mais le Chevalier de Miru n'avait rien réussi à tirer de lui? Son jeune homologue refusait de lui dire pour quelle raison il était aussi récalcitrant à utiliser ses pouvoirs, à lui montrer son autre apparence.

Nathan savait qu'Hagi ne s'était jamais totalement transformé. Rien de bien étonnant en soit. Lui-même avait dû attendre son retour au Clan après la victoire de Miru sur sa sœur pour la découvrir. Il faut dire qu'il était rare qu'un Chevalier se transforme entièrement durant les premières années de sa vie. Le plus souvent, il avait même besoin d'assistance. La transformation était si douloureuse et demandait un tel stimulus...

Nathan n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'Amshel avait fait pour pousser les Chevaliers de Diva à se transformer pendant leur jeunesse.

Mais les Chevaliers de Diva n'étaient plus un problème depuis longtemps. Le Chevalier de Saya par contre...

Cette peur... Connaissant Hagi, tout ceci devait avoir un rapport avec sa Reine. Bon... Puisque Saya était la cause, elle pouvait sans doute être également la solution...

Le choix du lieu pour l'entraînement du lendemain était loin d'être dû au hasard.. Nathan devait mettre le jeune Chevalier dans une certaine disposition pour pouvoir mener à bien son action.

Les deux Chevaliers se rendaient fréquemment à cet endroit. Hagi y allait parfois seul mais Nathan venait le plus souvent avec lui.

Comme d'habitude, Hagi mit un genou à terre et posa une rose devant la porte du tombeau où reposait sa Reine.

L'explosion au lieu au moment où il se releva.

Le Chevalier brun se tourna aussitôt vers son homologue blond qui avait pris un air innocent.

Une deuxième explosion, plus violente et plus proche cette fois-ci/

Hagi plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux bleus de Nathan.

Troisième explosion... Un arbre fut déraciné et serait tombé sur le tombeau de Saya si Hagi ne s'était pas précipité pour le rattraper.

« Arrête, ordonna-t-il au Chevalier de Miru.

-Arrêter quoi ? » répliqua Nathan.

Quatrième explosion... Légère, très légère... Mais suffisante pour que la rose qui venait d'être déposée devant le tombeau disparaisse complètement.

Nathan ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Depuis la toute première explosion, il écoutait attentivement la voix silencieuse de son jeune homologue. Il venait de discerner une fausse note dans la parfaite mélodie du Chevalier de Saya.

Nathan rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix d'Hagi.

« Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Et si ce n'était pas moi... »

Cinquième explosion... A l'intérieur du tombeau.

Nouvelles fausses notes... La chanson d'Hagi devenait plus chaotique... Plus infernale.

Le Chevalier brun se précipita à l'intérieur du tombeau.

Nathan entra lui aussi.

La mélodie d'Hagi était en train de redevenir normale.

Sixième explosion... Une urne se trouvant à côté du cocon se brisa en mille morceaux.

Malgré l'obscurité du tombeau, Nathan vit clairement le changement qui s'était opéré chez son jeune homologue.

Ses yeux avaient changé. Le regard d'acier était maintenant fait de sang.

Septième explosion... Une légère brèche s'ouvrit sur le cocon pour se refermer aussitôt.

Nathan savait ce qu'il faisait. Saya ne craignait rien. Si les dommages faits au cocon n'étaient pas trop importants, ils refermaient presque aussitôt.

Hagi restait immobile.

Huitième explosion... Toujours sur le cocon... Juste pour le faire réagir.

Nathan fut repoussé à l'extérieur du tombeau.

La porte se referma.

Le Chevalier blond sourit. Hagi venait de se servir de son nouveau pouvoir. C'était de mieux en mieux.

Nathan resta en dehors du tombeau. Contrairement au Chevalier brun, il n'avait pas besoin de voir les choses pour pouvoir les faire exploser.

Le Chevalier de Miru ferma les yeux.

Neuvième explosion...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les pieds de Nathan quittèrent le sol.

La porte était restée ouverte. Le Chevalier blond put ainsi voir qu'une brèche, sur le cocon, plus profonde que les deux premières étaient en train de se refermer.

Il regarda ensuite Hagi. D'autres changements avaient eu lieu. Les crocs du Chevalier étaient devenu plus longs. De légères craquelures étaient apparues autour de ses yeux couleur de sang.

Encore un peu...

Dixième explosion... Une brèche plus profonde que toutes les autres et qui ne se referma pas tout de suite.

Un hurlement de souffrance éclata peu après.

La musique céleste avait cessé. Celle de l'Enfer venait de la remplacer.

 

* * *

 


End file.
